Scared Beyond Straight
by NaruIno367
Summary: Naruko, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and more are all prisoners. A group of 'troubled boys' is sent to be scared straight by the inmates. This certain batch seems different than the others... SasuNaru, NejiHina, KibaKaru, ShikaYugao, KankuIno, and others. Mentioned GaaNaru and ShikaTema. T for underage drinking, excessive swearing, drug use, and mildly explicit scenes.
1. Fresh Meat

Decided to try a story with a main-supporting character other than Gaara-kun =3 To help you understand a few things…

Naruko Uzumaki: She's a total rebel. Her story is explained later on…

Sasuke Uchiha: Following the same path as Naruko, but on a smaller scale. What Naruko's done is much worse than what Sasuke's done.

Tsunade Senju: She has the keys to the jail. Basically, she's the boss.

Contains: Underage drinking, excessive cussing, and murderous women.

Disclaimer: Of COURSE I don't own Naruto… silly-head.

…..

"Lights out, girls! None of y'all are staying up past curfew. That includes you, Naruko," Tsunade Senju said, turning off the lights one by one. Naruko snarled from inside her jail cell.

"Suck it, Senju," she said, not caring that she just insulted the self-proclaimed 'queen'.

"Y-you shouldn't say things like that, Naruko," Hinata said, hiding behind her book. "It'll get you more time on top of your ten years."

Naruko waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I already threw my life away. Personally, I think the fatass deserved it."

Two years ago, Naruko had tied a piano cord around Choji Akimichi's neck, nearly decapitating him. She'd claimed it was because he had tried to rape Ino. Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Tenten Izumi had covered for her, earning them each five years in prison. Naruko had later admitted to the murder, earning her ten years in the same prison. However, they all had a chance for parole three years into their sentence if they behaved.

"I hate to say it, but Hinata's right," Ino said, combing her hair. "If you don't get out the same time we do, we won't be able to party like we used to. It wouldn't be the same without you, right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded in response. Since the incident, she'd stopped talking completely. No one had heard her voice in two years. Some people-Tenten especially-believed she'd lost her voice long ago.

"Without you, there wouldn't be any booze to chug," said brunette added. "You were always the one to get it for us."

"Hey, yeah! Remember that one time we played Triple Dog?" Ino asked, smirking. "Naruko barely made it back unscathed."

Naruko snickered at the memory. It was sure a night she would never forget…

(Flashback)

"You never said there was security involved!" a seventeen-year-old Naruko exclaimed, infuriated. "You only said to get in and snatch it!"

"Come on, you aren't scared are you?" Ino asked, crossing her arms and putting on a provocative face.

"Damn it Ino… I'm going to need that ghastly thing on your shoulders," Naruko said, pointing at Ino's pink poncho.

"Whatever it takes to get that booze, sister."

Ino took the poncho off with Tenten's assistance and handed it to a horrified Naruko. It looked out of place on her, seeing as she was wearing an emo-style grey shirt with sparkly decals on it with a black short-sleeved vest, black fingerless high-top gloves, dark blue shorts that reached her knees and black Converse. Ino reached for her black beanie, but Naruko caught her hand before she could touch it.

"It stays put. Simple as that," Naruko said, throwing Ino's arm down.

"Fine then… Tenten, get the camera. Sakura, get her skateboard. Hinata, start the car."

Tenten nodded and started rolling the film, pointing the lens at Naruko. Sakura tossed a simple grey skateboard to Naruko, who caught it with ease. Hinata turned the keys to the car, preparing to drive away to catch Naruko if needed.

"Good luck, and don't get caught," Tenten said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Have I ever been caught?" Naruko skateboarded toward the convenience store, wearing the horribly pink poncho.

"Hey… if Naruko gets caught, my daddy is a lawyer. He'll get her out with ease," Sakura said, scratching her head.

"Quiet down, pinky! We have to keep a low profile if we don't want her getting caught," Tenten sneered.

"We wouldn't want our dear Naruko in jail without us, right?" Hinata said, showing an uncharacteristic amount of mischief.

"Quiet down, she's at the entrance," Ino said, flicking Hinata and Sakura on the head.

"Hey, you can't ride that thing in here," the security guard of the store said, pointing at Naruko's skateboard. She had skated into the store, which ticked him off severely.

Bowing her head in false shame, Naruko picked her board up and set it outside the store. "I'm sorry, sir," she said, flipping him off inside her poncho.

The security guard nodded and continued to scan the store.

Meanwhile, Naruko was walking up and down the halls, her hands in her pockets. She took a can of chili from a shelf and placed it in the cashier's microwave while he wasn't looking, setting it for five minutes. She walked away, looking like the picture of innocence inside a dictionary. Finally, the cashier had had enough. He was suspicious of the strange blonde, that much could be said easily.

"Hey, what're you doing? Can I help you find something maybe?" the cashier asked, looking at her with evident suspicion in his voice.

"Uh, yeah… I'm looking for those peanuts… actually, I think they're corn kernels…" Naruko said, sneaking a glance at the microwave. The can had begun to swell, and was threatening to explode any minute. "They're covered in salt…"

"Corn nuts maybe?" the cashier asked, shrugging.

Naruko's face lit up. "Yes, YES! That's what I'm looking for. Do you have those?"

Before the cashier could answer, the microwave exploded, sending tiny bits of chili around the store and catching the guard and cashier's eyes. Seeing her chance, Naruko dashed behind the counter and grasped two six-packs of beer. However, the noise caught the guard' attention.

"Hey, get back over here!"

Naruko leapt over the counter and made a break for it, wrapping the beer in Ino's poncho. She grasped her skateboard, once again flipping the guard off. "Peace out!"

"Get back here, you little thief!" the guard said, running after her.

"Oh my god, she actually did it! Hinata, go after her!" Tenten said, turning the camera off and jumping in the car. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata followed and drove off in Naruko's direction.

"Stop now!"

"Didn't I say 'peace out' already?" Naruko asked, shredding a metal rail. She sped up, leaving the guard in the dust.

"You're not getting away from me!"

"Oh yes I am!" she replied, spotting her getaway ride. "Ciao!"

"No no wait!"

Sakura opened her car door and offered Naruko a hand, pulling her up into the car when she took her hand.

"Did you get it?" Ino asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Do you doubt my raw talent?" Naruko said, tossing a bottle to Ino.

"Don't leave me out of the loop; I'm the one who pulled you up here!" Sakura pouted.

A bottle was handed to her and Tenten. Hinata protested that she could drive and have a bottle at the same time, but Naruko knew better, and refused to give her one until they came home.

(End Flashback)

Naruko sank into her bed above Sakura's, content with the happy memory. Sure it wasn't the most legal thing she'd ever done, but it certainly wasn't the least legal. No, that would have to be the murder of Choji. She would never admit it, but she regretted the choice of killing him.

"Naruko, are you awake still?"

She turned to see Hinata still awake, fiddling with her fingers. "Yeah, something wrong?"

"Um, not really… I'm just…" Hinata said, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

Naruko sat up. She could tell that something was bothering her best friend.

"I'm just so alone… I feel as if… I won't ever see my family again. Neji probably can't stand the sight of me, Hanabi probably won't ever want to see me again, and my father will introduce me as an acquaintance of his. Did we make a mistake in protecting you? Did we do the right thing? Please tell me…please…just…give me some reassurance I didn't make a mistake!" Hinata said, bursting into tears. Naruko instinctively jumped down and cradled Hinata in her arms, letting the sobs soak her orange jumpsuit.

"Calm down… I can't say whether or not your decision was the right one. Only you can do that. I really appreciate you protecting me… I really do. If you didn't, I'd be all alone in here," Naruko said, weaving her fingers into Hinata's long hair. "You said it yourself once, us girls should stick together. And as for Neji, if he doesn't like you after this, screw him. If he doesn't like you for your past, he's not worth your trouble. As for Hanabi and Hiashi, they don't care either way. They disown you because they think you could surpass them in greatness. Don't forget that."

Hinata's eyes widened. No one had ever given her such a reason to live. It made her feel fuzzy inside. It made all her past mistakes seem like miniscule actions. She hugged Naruko tightly, bringing her with when she plopped on her bed.

Naruko leaned against the wall, Hinata still in her arms. "Are you alright now, Hinata?"

When she heard no response, she tightened her grip on the younger girl, closing her eyes ever so gently. For once, she felt at home. Hinata was like a sister to her, they sometimes didn't get along, but others they came together like the poles of a magnet.

After they both had fallen asleep, Sakura opened her eyes and giggled a little. _It looks like things are getting back to the way they were before… _she thought before re-closing her eyes and being carried off into a deep sleep.

…..

Elsewhere, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were lecturing their youngest son about his behavior over the past few years. They'd finally had enough of it, and they decided to take action.

"Sasuke, what compels you to do the things you do?" Mikoto asked, rubbing her temples. "Why would you throw scissors at the back of Kankuro's neck? It could've killed him!"

"He annoyed me," Sasuke replied in his monotone voice. "I wanted to shut him up. It worked, didn't it?"

"Sasuke, we're serious. If you don't straighten up, you'll end up in jail," Fugaku said, standing by Mikoto. "You wouldn't want to follow the same path as Itachi, would you?"

Sasuke snarled. Itachi had slaughtered his best friend Shisui in the middle of the night ten years ago, and he still had seven years left. When questioned about why he did it, he refused to answer. All he did was stare at the wall, which intimidated the cops. He hated the thought of becoming like him. "Don't compare me to him."

Fugaku sighed. "Mikoto, should we do it?"

"You mean…"

"Yeah…"

Mikoto looked unhappy for a second, but quickly changed her expression to the one she usually used while scolding Sasuke. "Sasuke, we're sending you off to a program for troubled teens. It's guaranteed to change any teen's attitude toward things within two hours."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You can't do that! It's not your choice!"

"Actually, it is, Sasuke. We already signed you up, anyway. All we need to do is send it off and you'll be set to go in two days."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Fine… what's this dumb program about anyway?"

"The administrators take a bus of five teens to the Leaf Women's Prison to scare them straight, so to say," Fugaku started. "Their reasoning is that if boys can see what the women in the prisons are like, they'll be too terrified to see what the men are like. They're going to have an inmate follow you guys around to ensure that you won't run, or she'll kick your…"

Fugaku was interrupted when Mikoto elbowed him in the gut. "What he means is, if you run away that inmate will catch you and give you a reprimand."

Sasuke snorted. "What harm could a woman bring?"

Mikoto merely chuckled. "You'll see. They say that she's a real feisty one who doesn't care how young or old you are; she'll just give you a beating. Fugaku, why don't you send out that flyer? He'll have to go tomorrow instead of two days from now."

"Why is that?"

"I have my reasons."

Seeing that as his cue, Fugaku produced an envelope from his back pocket and walked outside to place it in the mail.

"Pack it up; you're leaving tomorrow at eight."

Sasuke sighed and trudged off to his room, embarrassed that he'd have to go to a women's prison to be 'scared straight'. After all, what harm could a woman do to him?

…..

The next day at five in the morning, Naruko, Hinata, and Sakura were sitting in the mess hall, eating the horrid food served by the mediocre cooks in the prison. Naruko sighed.

"Why can't they feed us correctly?" she said, pushing her tray away. "This shit tastes like overcooked feet."

"At least we have food, right?" Hinata said, munching on the same piece of bread she'd been nibbling for the past ten minutes. "Even though it makes us gag."

Sakura merely nodded, playing with her meat. She didn't know what kind of meat it was, nor was she too thrilled to find out.

The sound of a metal bar being swung against other metal bars knocked everyone in the mess hall from their thoughts. Turning around, they saw the curvaceous figure of Tsunade. The way she was smirking made them shiver.

"Good news ladies! We're getting another wave of little brats this fine morning! Naruko, you're the follower. Get your cute little ass up here!" Tsunade said, pointing at her favorite inmate.

"Why does that bitch get to tag along? She did it last time!" a voice said from the crowd. Everyone recognized it as Karin Uzumaki, Naruko's cousin.

"She's been a good girl lately. Besides, she's more of a looker than you are."

Tsunade found herself face-to-face with an infuriated Karin. She wasn't intimidated in the least bit.

"What was that?"

Karin felt a hand on her back, which pulled her back and threw her across the room. When she got her vision back, she looked up to see Naruko with her hand still in midair.

"You watch your tongue around Tsunade, little girl," she said, her voice chillingly deep. "You wouldn't want to lose your head, would you?"

Before Karin could retort, a purple-haired girl rushed to her side, shoving her hand over Karin's mouth.

"I apologize, Tsunade. My friend's actions were out of line. She will never do it again if I have anything to say about it," she said, bowing her head politely.

"Thank you, Yugao. Take Karin back to her cell, why don't you?"

"Of course," Tsunade said, waving Yugao off.

She complied, pulling a reluctant Karin alongside her to her cell.

"Naruko, come with me. I'll explain what you're to do…"

…..

"You're going to have to speak to me sometime, you know," Mikoto said, holding the steering wheel of her small black car.

Sasuke merely sighed and crossed his arms. He had been giving Mikoto the silent treatment all morning, and it was driving her crazy.

"Sasuke, please, just say something. Just to let me know you're alright."

"…"

Mikoto sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

…..

(3 Hours Later)

"So, you're the group we've got today?"

Sasuke turned around along with the other four members to see a busty blonde woman in a light blue police officer's outfit. She was twirling a set of keys around her index finger and was smirking mischieviously.

"My name is Tsunade Senju. I run this crap hole. Now that I've introduced myself, why don't you guys tell me about yourself? Let's see… you on the right, you can go first. State your name and why you're here."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I almost killed someone because I got mad," he said, rolling his eyes.

Tsunade nodded. She'd seen this before-in Sakura, specifically. "You next, dog boy."

"Kiba Inuzuka. I almost killed someone due to drunk driving," he said, petting the dog by his side. "This is Akamaru, by the way."

Tsunade pointed to Kiba's right. "Keep up the pattern."

"I'm Kankuro Sabakuno," he said, momentarily glaring at Sasuke while rubbing the back of his neck. "I fight a lot and shoplift on a regular basis."

"My name is Neji Hyuga. I'm here because I've started to become more violent since my girlfriend's detainment."

"Shikamaru Nara," the last member said, yawning in between his sentences. "I took a dare and got arrested for streaking."

Kiba giggled and Sasuke jabbed him in the gut with his elbow.

"Very nice, very nice… I have a few people I'd like you all to meet then. See, you guys share the same background with at least one bitch here. We'll make stops to see them, so look forward to it," Tsunade said, waving her hand. "Here's your little 'companion'. Try not to make her mad…"

A door opened to the right of the group, revealing a teenage girl with waist-length blonde hair kept in a single braid down her back. Her orange jumpsuit had its sleeves rolled up and the zipper down slightly, revealing her sizeable cleavage, which was almost as large as Tsunade's.

Kiba started drooling, Sasuke's eyes widened, Neji held his nose to prevent a nosebleed, and Kankuro couldn't remove his eyes from her chest. Shikamaru nearly fainted.

"Are you done gawking yet?" she said, holding her hand to her head.

"You're hot!" Kiba stated, only to be hit on the head by Sasuke. "Wha-at?"

"Don't be so blunt!" he said, growling.

"No worries, I get it a lot," Naruko said, putting her hand on her hip. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, by the way. I'm in for ten years."

Tsunade tossed each of the group members an orange jumpsuit that matched Naruko's. "Slip these on. Once you're done, I'm not gonna be that nice blonde you met earlier. When you put these on, you're officially inmates of the Leaf Women's Prison, and you will be treated as such."

Sasuke snorted. "Isn't it a bit odd for a man to be in a women's prison?"

Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "You wouldn't be the first. Now slip that suit on or I'm going to castrate you with a bear trap."

Taking a gulp, Sasuke followed Kiba, Neji, Kankuro, and Shikamaru into the changing stalls next door. Tsunade turned to Naruko. "This group has promise, wouldn't you say so?"

Naruko nodded in response. "They have plenty of character, I'll give them that."

"You got your eye on any of them?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Well, I noticed Shikamaru and Sasuke the fastest. I'm leaning toward Sasuke because he's not a lazy ass cloud-watcher. Who knows, maybe I'll go for Shikamaru instead."

Tsunade chuckled. "Well, try not to get too far in his face; it'll ruin your chances."

Naruko smiled. "We'll see about that, Senju. We'll see about that."

…..

A short while later, the group emerged from the room clad in typical orange jumpsuits with the numbers one through five on the right sleeve, clearly annoyed with the loud clothing they had to wear. Shikamaru had rolled up his sleeves like Naruko, Sasuke had left his zipper down slightly, and Kankuro, Kiba, and Neji had worn it the normal way. Tsunade smirked.

"Welcome to prison, ladies," she said, her face darker than before. "Get against the wall and we'll set some ground rules."

The group complied, allowing Naruko to search their bodies thoroughly. Kiba shivered when Naruko ran her hand up his leg, resulting in her biting his shoulder.

"For one: you will _not _speak unless spoken to. You will not get out of line unless ordered to. You will not, and I repeat: you _will not _flirt with any inmates. That includes Naruko, Kiba."

_Damn it… _Kiba thought, scrunching his face.

"All done, Senju. They're all clean," Naruko said, saluting her upperclassman.

"Good, good. Shizune, bring them in."

"Right away, Miss Senju," a black-haired woman in the corner said, opening the door.

Tsunade turned to the group before her. "We've brought in a few girls that are similar in age to you guys. Stay in line and you won't die."

Four girls around the same age as the five boys entered, two handcuffed and two freehand. Tsunade motioned for the blonde one to come forward. "Get up here and introduce yourself."

"Gladly," the blonde grinned, putting Tsunade's evil smirk to shame. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. I started drinking alcohol at the age of thirteen and lost my virginity at age fourteen. I covered up a murder for our friend Naruko over there and earned myself five years in this dump."

"Hey, you're pretty hot, too. Not as much as Naruko, though," Kiba said, not minding the glares he was getting from Tsunade and Ino.

Ino stepped forward, getting straight into Kiba's face. "Look you son of a bitch, say that one more time and your blood will be painting the goddamn walls, got it?"

Tsunade took Ino by the arms and lead her back through the door. Ino was cussing all the way back.

"Don't get into anything before you're ready!" Ino managed to say before being dragged away by Shizune.

The brown-haired girl sat up, smiling lightly before turning a hard glare on the boys. "I'm Tenten Izumi."

Kiba could be heard snickering at her name.

"Quiet down!" Shikamaru said between clenched teeth. "You'll get us killed!"

"Thank you, boy. Anyway, I started doing cocaine when I was fifteen. Got so drunk I got into a crash and almost died. I also covered the murder up for Naruko. I totally regret my choices—excluding protecting Naruko, of course. If you keep this up, you'll end up just like us, but a thousand times worse."

Tsunade nodded. "Tenten, you can go back with Ino. Keep her company so she doesn't break the bars open again and go on another rampage. Redhead, you're up."

As Tenten departed, a girl with spiky red hair stepped up. "I'm Karin Uzumaki, and regrettably I'm Naruko's cousin. I'm in here because I got totally wasted and killed six people. If I wasn't handcuffed and I wouldn't lose my parole, I'd strangle each and every one of you right now. In fact, I may just remember your faces for when I get out of this shithole."

"That's enough, Karin," Shizune said, pulling her by the collar back to her cell.

The last girl stepped up. "That leaves me, I guess. I'm Yugao Uzuki. I'm here because I was falsely accused of the murder of my late boyfriend, Hayate Gekko. The court won't let me go because they haven't found evidence to prove my innocence. If you keep this up, you'll end up like the rest of the women here."

Naruko swooned. Yugao was just so sweet; she couldn't help but smile when she spoke. "Go ahead and keep Tenten and Karin company. Forget Ino, she's a lost cause. Sakura and Hinata, well they're both lost causes."

Neji's ears perked up at the sound of his girlfriend's name. "When you said Hinata, did you mean Hinata Hyuga?"

Naruko turned to face Neji. "Yeah, she's my best friend. I suppose you're Neji, right? It's kind of weird seeing cousins dating, if I'm in any place to say it. It'd be like me dating Karin… gross."

Neji smirked. Maybe he'd be able to see Hinata sooner than planned. "I suppose it is."

…..

"Why don't you care for your family?" Naruko inquired, turning to Sasuke. He snorted.

Naruko and Sasuke had been set to share a cell courtesy of Tsunade. Also thanks to the Senju, Neji and Hinata were placed together for some well-deserved 'bonding' time. Kiba, much to his dismay, was placed alongside Karin, Shikamaru was placed with the lovely Yugao, and Kankuro was placed with Ino.

"It's because they don't care for me."

"And why exactly is that?"

Sasuke turned to the busty blonde to his side. "For most of my life, their worlds revolved around my elder brother, Itachi. He was always the better one between him and I. Better grades, better looking, better decisions. He had it all…"

Naruko broke her pencil lead and began to re-sharpen it. "I noticed you used past-tense. What happened?"

Sasuke sighed. "One night, Itachi got wasted. I mean, we're talking 0.32 blood alcohol content."

Naruko gasped at the sheer number of Itachi's B.O.C. "Go on…"

"He was with a few friends: Shisui Uchiha, Deidara Sonozaki, Sasori Furude, and Konan Sarugaki. They weren't as drunk as Itachi, but they were close. In fact, I think the lowest blood alcohol content they had was 0.25. No one knows for sure, but somehow Shisui turned up dead. Itachi explained the incident to me since I was the only one he could really trust. Itachi and the rest drank just enough so they were disoriented, and only kept on going. Konan and Sasori pulled Itachi out to… have fun. He told me his memory was foggy, but he said that when they left for the car, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Shisui. After that, he lost his memory."

Naruko admired the artwork she produced. "That's not nearly as bad as some of the people here."

"Really?" Sasuke said, his eyes widening. "How much worse could it get?"

Naruko smiled. "Well, I didn't really tell you the details of my story, did I? Well, it all started with Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi…"

…..

"… He had pushed me onto the bed and began to undress me. I don't know what got into him, but I think he was drunk and delirious or something," Ino said, brushing he platinum blonde hair with a pink hairbrush she'd obtained from Tenten.

Kankuro gaped. "What happened then?"

Ino turned around and smiled. "Naruko came to save me."

"She did? What did she do?"

"That's a story for another time. If Naruko wants you to know her story, she'll tell you."

"If you can't tell me her story, could you tell me your story?"

Ino's mouth dropped. "You care about my story?"

Kankuro smirked. "I care about everyone's stories. I love to hear them…"

Ino nodded furiously. "Of course… I should be in jail longer, but Naruko helped me out. See, a long while before Naruko had committed her crime, I was a high school prostitute. I would sleep with guys and girls alike, and after I was through, I'd slit their throats. No one found out, because Naruko would always get rid of the corpses when I asked."

Noting the fear in Kankuro's eyes, Ino sighed. "Are you scared of me now?"

"Hardly, that's awesome!"

"I'm sorry, I did—what?" Ino asked, startled.

"It's kind of cool to be in the same room as a murderer," he explained. "I don't know why, but it gives me an awesome sense of danger. Do you know what I'm saying?"

After a while, Ino smiled. "Yes I do. I really like you, you know?"

…..

"I'm sorry about what I did… I really am," Hinata said, crying into Neji's sleeve. "I didn't want to get into trouble, but I didn't want to have to leave Naruko, either."

"I understand perfectly," Neji replied, holding on to Hinata's long indigo hair. "I would have done the same thing."

Hinata looked up. "You… would've done the same thing... that I did?"

Neji smiled, which made Hinata's eyes widen. "Of course I would've. If Lee had killed someone, I would try my best to hide it."

Hinata smiled. "I guess we're not so different. Does Hanabi forgive me?"

"Of course she does. She shares my opinion."

"What about father?"

Neji sighed. "He doesn't refer to you as his daughter anymore. It's best to forget about him, though."

Hinata's sorrow was replaced with joy. "If I'm not his daughter, then I'm not your cousin."

Neji smiled again. "That's true."

Hinata held on to Neji even tighter, talking about how they'd live the rest of their lives.

…..

"You two really loved each other, didn't you?" Shikamaru asked, studying Yugao.

"Yeah… it's a shame he was killed. I know who did it, too. His name's Baki and he's not exactly the friendly type," Yugao replied, shaking her head. "I really miss him, you know?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I understand. My ex-girlfriend Temari had to leave for England in order to obtain a college scholarship. Yeah, it hurt, but I got over it. Just power through it, you'll find love elsewhere."

Yugao smiled at Shikamaru, making him blush. "I'm sure I will."

…..

Karin threw yet another hairbrush at the mirror in the corner. "I swear, Naruko thinks she's 'all that'! I'm way sexier than she'll ever be!"

Kiba cowered in the corner. He wanted to tell Karin that she'd never 'measure up' to Naruko, no matter how hard she tried, but he valued his life.

Suddenly, the redhead turned to face Kiba. "You think so too, don't you? Come on, tell me!"

Kiba shook his head. "O-of course not K-Karin…"

Karin's fist met Kiba's face. "Don't lie!"

Cries of pain could be heard throughout the prison, making everyone shiver.

…..

"…And that's my story," Naruko finished, taking her hair down.

Sasuke slumped into his bed, taking in the information of the incident. "I like people like you."

Naruko's head snapped toward Sasuke's direction.

"People like you don't care how much trouble they get in to protect their friends, they just do it. I admire that."

Naruko blushed.

"And on top of that, you've got a pretty hot figure."

Naruko sweat-dropped. An idea popped into her head after his remark.

She stood up from her bed and stretched, showing off her body. Sasuke blushed profusely. Then, Naruko did the unthinkable:

She unzipped her suit all the way.

As her jumpsuit fell to the floor, Sasuke found out that she didn't wear a bra.

Naruko's casual face turned into one of confusion. "What's up? Never seen a woman's body before? Get used to it; you'll be seeing plenty of it in the future."

She threw her jumpsuit to the side and replaced it with a loose white nightgown she'd smuggled in to the prison. She crawled into her bed and turned off the light.

"See you in the morning, Sasuke."

Said boy was still blushing so madly it would put Hinata to shame. A long while later, Sasuke's blush receded, and he turned off the light.

…..

**Well? What do you think?**

**I love long reviews, but I would be happy with short ones, too. **

**SUNAGAKURE'S ELITE TEAM 2 and THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE SAKURA BLOSSOMS message: I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I'd like. I will update A.S.A.P. That's a promise.**

**Questions? Comments? Advice? Review!**

**Ciao! ~NaruIno367**


	2. Sakura vs Karin

I'm back with more Naruko-chan! Oh, and for those who DIDN'T know Naruto turned into Naruko, I put it in the summary and the pairing selector.

Disclaimer: (Insert witty pun along the lines of 'if I owned Naruto I would…' here.)

…..

The next morning found Naruko seated next to Sasuke at the shoddy breakfast table. Neji and Hinata were to their right, Kankuro and Ino were across from them, and Shikamaru and Yugao were to their left. Kiba and Karin were handcuffed together and were trying desperately to pull away from one another on the floor behind Shikamaru.

"Get off of me!"

"This is all your fault, dog boy!"

"You're the one who kept throwing hairbrushes from lord-knows-where!"

"They're in plain sight, you idiot!"

"You call under your bed 'plain sight'? What are you, the pope?"

Naruko's face went slightly red and Sasuke scooted ever so slightly toward Neji. When he was close enough so Neji and Neji only could hear him, he whispered.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…"

Neji, curious, looked to the side and saw Naruko's normally attractive face, bright red and contorted into an ugly scowl. Her fork, covered in a slimy substance of dark yellow, had been bent at a ninety degree angle, the oozing substance falling over her hand as a grotesque imitation of a waterfall. Her other hand, gripping the side of the table, gave a clear view of her tendons, and looked about ready to rip something in half. Neji scooted back as well.

"Stop pulling on the cuff, bird brain! It isn't helping!"

"Obviously not, my ears are still ringing from hearing you cuss me out this morning!"

"Whose fault was that?"

"I didn't pee on you in your sleep, Akamaru did!"

"Dogs aren't even allowed in this rat hole!"

"Hell if I care! He stays, and that's final!"

"Thanks to that little nightmare, I smell terrible!"

"I think it's an improvement!"

"Stop tugging, damn it!"

By now, Naruko's grip on the fork had broken it in half, and her fisted hand on the table's ledge had left a finger-shaped indent. Her hair covered her face, and Sasuke and the others were slightly unnerved by it. Sakura, who had slipped in next to Naruko in Sasuke's old seat (He had scooted so far back that he was now sitting on the juncture between his seat and Neji's), placed her hand over Naruko's, and almost instantly her death grip loosened. Naruko's breathing slowed down, and Sakura put her arm over Naruko's shoulders. She let go of her broken fork, her hand favoring holding the wrist attached to the arm around her neck. Sakura, satisfied with the change, dared to lean in and give Naruko a half-hug. Naruko leaned in instinctively, and her content face was revealed to everyone at the table. Sasuke gaped. Who knew that the pink-haired girl was capable of such a feat as to calm down the blonde menace?

Sakura let go of Naruko and slinked over to Kiba and Karin. With a slight scowl, she picked up her boot-clad foot and kicked Kiba in the face, sending him flying to the side with Karin in tow. Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched while everyone else was too shocked to speak. Naruko played with the yellow mush on her plate, occasionally grimacing when a piece landed on her skin.

Kiba, face dirtied with a boot imprint on his right cheek, got up slowly and turned to face his assailant with a grim look on his face. Karin followed suit and glared at Sakura, who was looking innocently to the left as if admiring Anko Mitarashi's hairstyle. Kiba was the first to speak up.

"You," he said, pointing at Sakura accusingly. "What the hell was that for?"

Sakura glanced toward the fuming Kiba before continuing to study Anko. Said woman saw Sakura staring and waved amiably. Sakura smiled, ignoring the two in front of her.

"I'm talking to you!" Kiba barked. "Answer me!"

Karin sighed and turned her glare toward Kiba. "You idiot, she hasn't spoken a word in years. I don't even think she has a voice. Now shut up or she'll kick you again."

Kiba glared right back at Karin. "Oh, if it isn't the voice of reason! I wasn't expecting you. Maybe you should've sent me an email in advance!"

If possible, the redhead's glare intensified. "Don't even try and insult me, you pathetic excuse of an Inuzuka. All I hear is bark, bark."

"All _I _hear is a redheaded whazbag nagging me!"

"What the hell is a whazbag?"

"You're a whazbag!"

"That's not even a real word!"

"Neither is Kibalicious but it sure sounds like a real word!"

Whatever Karin was about to say was cut off with a sharp pain in her left cheek. The sound of skin meeting skin echoed throughout the room. Karin's cheek turned red, and she turned to face whoever had slapped her.

In her vision stood a busty woman with unruly blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her tan-skinned hand still hovered in the air, and with a second clap it was on Kiba's own right cheek.

Naruko growled fiercely at the two in front of her. "Knock it off or it'll be much, much worse than that."

Karin got over her shock and took a step toward her cousin. "You think you're all tough, don't you? I've news for you: you're not tough at all. You're a coward, nothing but a petulant coward. You come over here and think you'll teach _me _a lesson? Forget it. No matter how hard you try, I'll always win."

The glimmer in Karin's eyes turned dark. "Just like _last time_."

Naruko's face was so blank that everyone in the room went silent. Even Anko, who had rose to protect Sakura from a potential lashing, shivered at the coldness of her stare. Karin smirked, and Kiba took a step backward.

"You see, dear cousin, I have something you can never have."

Karin put a snake-like smile on her face. "I have parents."

Naruko put her head down and Karin chuckled. "What, did I hurt the little baby's feelings? Is baby jealous that her cuzzy-wuzzy has people who love her? I'm sorry; I didn't realize that baby didn't have people who love her. Say, baby, where's your mommy? Surely you have one-everyone does."

The blonde kept her head down, and Hinata gasped. Neji followed her gaze, but couldn't see anything.

The redhead put a sickeningly sorrowful look on her pale features, her red eyes betraying her expression. "Is she dead?"

You could've heard a feather drop to the ground in the mess hall. Tenten, standing beside Ino and Kankuro, put her hand over her chest. When Naruko was distraught, Tenten could feel it. That's how she knew something happened on _that _day with _him _and Karin.

Karin's face contorted to match her eyes, her grin more feral than before. "Is she dead?" she said, louder than before.

The redhead's laughter was all that was heard. Kiba's face showed pure fear. He began to tug lightly at the handcuffs, desperately hoping to be free of the psychotic woman in front of him.

Hinata was still looking in shock at Naruko. Neji, still curious, faced Hinata. "What are you looking at?" he whispered.

Everyone else at the table turned to Hinata expectantly. Hinata pointed to Naruko. "Don't you see it?"

Neji shook his head negative and Hinata looked at him with a grim expression.

"Naruko is crying."

Sasuke looked at Naruko and also gasped silently. He could see the faint lines of water streaming down her face and dropping to her boots. Sasuke wanted to take her into his arms and never let go, but he knew that now was not the time to do so. Neji followed Sasuke's gaze and saw the tear streaks, shaking his head again as he traced the lines with his pale eyes.

Yugao held on to Shikamaru's arm, crying for Naruko. Shikamaru held onto her free hand and looked at Karin with pure hatred in his eyes.

Karin didn't seem to care that half of the room's populace were sobbing silently for the revealed information while the other half held death glares in her direction, as she continued to laugh, the high-pitched noise piercing ear drums and causing some to cover their ears.

"That's right, I remember it now," Karin said, continuing her cruel taunting. "Your mommy and your daddy left you. They left poor baby Naruko all alone to fend for herself, and when baby Naruko found them, they were drunk out of their minds and tried to hurt her. Baby knew she couldn't do anything to hurt her dear mommy and daddy, because she was just seven years old. But, when mommy found a knife, baby knew she had to do something."

Karin's grin expanded once more, this time revealing all of her teeth. "If I remember correctly, baby found glass on the floor from when daddy shoved her. What do you think she did with it? That's right, it's all coming back to me. Baby Naruko plunged that shard into her mommy's stomach, where she used to be."

Everyone save for Kiba and Karin had a blank look about their face. Kiba stopped trying to free himself, favoring glaring holes in the back of Karin's head. Said woman was still cackling.

"When daddy saw what baby did, what did he do? That's right, he kicked her. You should have seen it; Baby Naruko's blood was all over the floor. It's hard to believe that much blood could come up someone's throat all at once. Daddy rushed at her, and she stabbed him with the glass just like she did with mommy!"

At this point, Naruko was on her knees, her lap covered in wet tears. Kiba was startled when a hand snaked around his cuffed wrist and unlocked the chain binding him to Karin.

"Don't make a scene."

Kiba recognized the voice to be Shizune's. He was slightly confused, as he hadn't noticed Shizune beforehand. Despite his confusion, he gratefully sauntered away, joining the next table over and standing behind a woman with dark skin, yellow eyes, and almost notoriously red hair.

Karin didn't seem to notice, because she hadn't moved when Kiba was shuffling around. Instead, she seemed preoccupied with torturing the girl in front of her. She raised a hand to hit Naruko, but stopped when she heard a small and pathetic yet hoarse voice addressing her. Karin's eyes widened.

That voice seemed like it had been neglected for a very long time.

Turning her head toward where she thought the voice had come from, Karin started to lower her arm toward Naruko's head. Before she came even close to touching her, she was stopped with the feeling of blunt force being applied to her face, sending her back more than a few yards.

Disgruntled, Karin could barely make out the next thing she heard.

"I said… shut up."

Ignoring her face's protests and the blood seeping from a wound on the back of her skull, Karin stood once more. She wiped the excess blood from her neck and smirked. "Make me."

Sakura pulled back her lingering fist, knuckles sore from making contact with Karin's skull. She took a step forward, placing herself between Naruko and Karin. She cracked her injured knuckles, ignoring the pain in order to further intimidate Karin. Face blank but eyes rugged, Sakura once again clenched her fist and pulled it back a few inches.

"I plan to."

Karin's once-mocking face morphed into one of rage. How dare she hit her? Didn't she know what Naruko was?

Furious, Karin lunged toward Sakura with speed only she could possess, drawing her leg back in a spin kick toward Sakura. Sensing the danger, the pink-haired girl blocked with her own spin kick.

Karin felt an overwhelming pain in her leg. Sakura's legs were much stronger than Karin thought. Seeing her opportunity, Sakura pulled her fist much farther back and smirked as she brought it forward, once again making contact with the redhead's face.

She was sent to the left side another two yards, clutching her face in pain. Sakura dusted off her hands expectantly. Karin forced herself up, left arm steadying herself as her right arm covered her face. Growling, she stood up to her full height, facing Sakura once more.

"You're not an amateur," she said. "You're much stronger than you let on and you have fighting experience. But there's something I don't understand. Why do you defend that blonde-headed freak? Can't you see what she is, what she's done? She was hated so much her own parents tried to kill her. What makes her any different to you?"

Sakura didn't respond verbally. Instead, she rushed toward Karin, slowing only to deliver a hard slap to her left cheek, move it right back across her face, and add a spin kick, sending her to the right with the top of her leg.

Karin's head was forced onto the hard metal of the table, making the wound on her head bleed further. She sputtered, but made no move to rise. Sakura's face sobered, and she strode over to Naruko's side, crouching down to run her deceivingly delicate fingers through her silky blonde hair, all the while keeping her eyes on Karin's disoriented form.

"Listen closely, because I won't repeat this. Naruko is my best friend, and nothing anyone can do will change that. Not even you. The same thing that happened to you today will happen to anyone who tries to defy that."

Karin didn't respond. Instead, she continued to cough, barely noticing when a pair of slender yet strong arms pulled her up. It was only then that Tsunade's presence was known.

She turned to Sakura, Karin hoisted up on her left shoulder. "I'll speak to you later, Sakura. For now, breakfast is dismissed. Scatter before I get a hold of you."

The inmates did as they were told, moving quicker when Tsunade offered a threat to them. Soon, only Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuke were left in the hall. Sakura pulled Naruko up, wincing as the echoing sobs of her best friend reached her ears. Sasuke pulled up Naruko's other side when her weight seemed to be a burden to Sakura. Still sobbing, Naruko's footsteps were small and uncertain. Sasuke looked over Naruko's shoulder to look at Sakura.

"Hey," he said. "I thought you never spoke."

Sakura nodded. "I haven't spoken for the longest time, but someone needed to teach Karin a lesson."

Sasuke glared at the wall to his side. "I haven't even known her a full day and already she pisses me off."

"Imagine putting up with her for two years."

Sasuke shuddered and Sakura chuckled.

"Oh, I should mention that we're moving in to a new cell today. You're with us-lucky you."

"Please tell me Karin isn't with you guys."

"No, it's only you, Naruko, and I."

Sasuke sighed. He really was glad that he wouldn't have to spend a single moment of his free time with Karin.

Sakura smiled and pushed open the barred door to their reassigned cell. All of their belongings had been replaced inside the room courtesy of Tsunade and Shizune. Sasuke gently set Naruko down on the bed in the corner, grimacing when he caught sight of Naruko's tear-stained face. Her faint whimpers echoed throughout the room, and Sakura put her hand over Naruko's forehead.

Sasuke settled down on the end of the bed and Sakura sat to Naruko's side, gently stoking her hand to calm her down. He began to feel drowsy, and noticed with little interest that Naruko had moved her head into Sakura's lap, and the latter had fallen asleep. Sighing softly, Sasuke leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

…..

**I have absolutely no excuses for not updating XD I've been watching Soul Eater lately, so my muse has abandoned me.**

**Ciao! ~NaruIno367**


End file.
